Blutrote Wanderin Reda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10715 |no = 1075 |element = Feuer |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 163 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 7, 3, 7, 3, 25, 20, 12, 9, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 20, 17, 12, 9, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 44, 47, 50, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 19, 11, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit that replicates the powers of Reda, a Summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall. Originally involved in a survey of ruins across Grand Gaia, she eventually won the approval of the Imperial Library's Rhynt. At Rhynt's request, Reda departed on a journey to seek stones endowed with memories from the past, known as the "Fragments of Memories." It is said that, having traced the memories of countless heroic spirits, her power eventually came to far exceed that of any ordinary Summoner. Even as her power grew, however, she found herself much more intrigued by ancient history than by power itself. |summon = What will you learn from history? Hehe, did that make you think? Then let's open the door to the past, together! |fusion = The more I learn, the more I want to know. Gaining strength and a lust for knowledge are both similar concepts, don't you think? |evolution = | hp_base = 3850 |atk_base = 1420 |def_base = 1420 |rec_base = 1420 | hp_lord = 5450 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Purpur Weisheit |lsdescription = Erhöht KK ;HK ;Zel ;Karma und Item-Droprate & Erhöht KK-Effizienz |lsnote = 12% BC/HC, 10% Zel, 5% Karma, 2% Item, 20% efficacy |bb = Rumpelnde Schneide |bbdescription = 13er Feuer-Kombo gegen alle Feinde, erhöht KK ;HK Droprate & erhöht BB-Anzeige für 3 runden |bbnote = 20% Erhöhung & füllt 4 KK |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Viza Strahlen |sbbdescription = 17er starke Feuer-Kombo gegen alle Feinde, erhöht KK ;HK & Item Droprate für 3 Runden & erlittener Schaden füllt 3 Runden lang BB-Anzeige leicht |sbbnote = 20% KK/HK, 2% Item & füllt 3-5 KK |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |evofrom = |evointo = 10716 |evomats1 = Feuer-Mechagott |evomats2 = Wundertotem |evomats3 = Feuertotem |evomats4 = Feuertopf |evomats5 = Metallmime |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Beschrenktes nutzen in Bectas & Vilanciel **Ausgerüstet mit Legwand Juwel in Bectas und Celgrad Gem/Prized Light in Vilanciel. |notes = Diese Einheit ist exklusiv für japan, nur erhaltbar durch einlösen eines Codes von dem kaufbaren Artikel "the Ten-Winged Tormentor Vol. 2 Novel". |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Reda1 }}